Pokémon Mirror War
by Taiman215
Summary: The world of Pokémon, a world we all know. Filled with creatures of great power in different shapes, but what if I were to tell you that there was another world where Pokémon are not as kind, where Pokémon are violent creatures that will know nothing but survival, this is the story of people fighting in a battle royal in this world all to get one wish, this is the Mirror War
1. Rider Dex

**Hey guys so this will be a Oc Info page for my OC's in Pokemon Mirror war, if you wanna send me any than you'll have to send it to me on private messages.**

**I'll update them when ever one of you send me on but you'll have to send me the Pokémon as well, though there are some rules.**

**1\. ****The Pokémon has to be fully evolved.**

**2\. ****You can change the types but you have to change the design as well.**

**3\. ****If you want them to be a survive rider than they have to have a mega form, thoguh there will be mega forms for important characters like knight.**

**4\. ****No Legendary or mythical Pokémon, you can only send riders with regular Pokémon**

**5.**** If you want I am accepting rider idea for characters in the games like Giovanni, Cynhtia or lance but I am not taking Protagonist or Rival submissons.**

**6\. You can use different Ryuki/ dragon knight riders as a basis **

**But other wise have some fun so here are the current OC's.**

* * *

**Main Oc: **Ethan Taylor

**Rider Name: **Kamen Rider Ryuki

**Main Type: **Fire

**Description: **He's similar to a younger Shinji Kido with long brown hair and eyes but he has a scar on his fore head form a Pokémon attack when he was younger. He wears a blue jacket with a red scarf and red shirt as well as black trousers and red shoes.

**Personality:** Usually a calm, average boy but he has a fear of larger Pokémon after a dragon type slashed him when he was a kid. He's normally friendly being one of few riders actually wanting to work together with the other riders but doesn't forgive people who hurt his friend or family.

**Pokémon Partner: **Charizard

**Type: **Fire and Dragon

**Ability:** Blaze

**Design: **like a bipedal dragon with two wings and long tail with a fire at the end of the tail and two horns on its head. Instead of the normal Orange and Cream colour this Charizard is mostly red and black with most of it's body being red with a black underside from the chest to the tip of its tail which had a sword at the end covered in flames All over it's body was silver armouring on it's wings, arms and head.

* * *

**Secondary Oc: **Ken Hido

**Rider name: **Kamen Rider Knight

**Main Type: **Dark

**Description:** he has short black hair with blue eyes and wears a long black trench coat with a purple shirt and blue trousers. He also wears a locket given to him by his sister.

**Personality:** Normally a kind and serious person, he keeps his true self inside after his parents' death in car accident which put his little sister into a coma for the last 3 years. He entered the rider war to use the wish to awaken his sister before it's too late.

**Pokémon Partner:** Crobat

**Type:**Dark and Flying

**Ability:** Poison Touch

**Description: **A black, bat-like Pokémon with a small, round body. It has long, pointed ears, yellow eyes with red pupils, and a small mouth that usually has its teeth bared. On its body are two pairs of wings: an upper pair that is slightly larger and a lower pair that developed from its legs. Both pairs have green-blue membranes, but the lower pair's membranes are only visible from the back. The upper wings have two claw-like fingers near the middle with purple armouring going down the wings and when touched the person touching it will be poisoned. On the bottom of its body are what appear to be a pair of stubby feet or tufts of fur.

* * *

**Oc**: Jacob Swift **(By Azure Domain).**

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Blitz

**Main Type:** Electric

**Description: **He had hazel eyes and black slightly messy hair, lightly tanned. He wears a dark gray muscle shirt under a blue jacket with 3 white strips going over the back of the left shoulder. He also wears a necklace with a bronze charm. He wears black denim pants with a chain going from the front right pocket to the back with pokeballs socketed onto it (like wizard and his rings) and wears dark red running shoes.

**Personality:** He is cheerful and a bit of a hothead, but when he fights his personality changes to focused and intense, almost like he is blocking out everything but the urge to win **(Like black from the manga).**

**Pokémon Partner:** Zebstrika

**Type:** Electric and Steel

**Ability:** Motor Drive

**Description: **Zebstrika has a similar body to the real world version except he has metal plates all over his body that charge up the electric into a powerful burst much like Black Panther.

* * *

**Name:** Michael Anderson **(By D3ADPOOLK1d)**

**Rider Name: **Kamen Rider Polarity

**Main Type:** Steel

**Description:** He wears a big lab coat and jeans with a silver belt with a yellow shirt underneath it. He has blonde messy hair and wears scientific goggles on his forehead that he slams on when he's feeling 'mad sciencey'.

**Personality:** He records anything he find interesting on a voice recorder for "research" and I mean anything. He finds the Mirror World extremely interesting that he'll even talk into the recorder whilst in battle.

**Partner Pokémon: **Magnezone

**Type: **Steel and Electric

**Ability: **Commander

**Description:** Magnezone is gold and more armoured than its real world self, it also has a plethora of small guns on its body. It also has three eyes rather than one which are all coloured green and has a small attena to allow it to control and command's Magnemites and Magnezones.

* * *

**Name:** Alfredo Rodriguez**(By D3ADPOOLK1d)**

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Bold

**Main Type:** Ground

**Description:** He wears a tight black shirt under a brown leather jacket with ripped jeans and boots as well as black gloves.

**Personality:** Alfredo is one of those big lovable guys that'll always be someone's shield if needed. His personality is the one that always wants to help whenever he can, he's always there if someone's feeling down and gives support in anyway possible.

**Partner Pokémon:** Golurk

**Type:** Ground and Steel

**Ability: **Iron Fist

**Description:** Golurk is built like a tank, strongly defensive and a heavy hitter. Its colour is also a more blueish green than its real world self, with the band on it's chest, wrists and ankles now being silver. Its eyes and markings on its body are also red instead of yellow.

* * *

**Name: **Dexter Collins** (By D3ADPOOLK1d**

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Anubis

**Main Type:** Ghost

**Description:** He sports all black leather clothing, as well as a white skull mask so no one recognises him as well as a black scarf (think skull man)

**Personality:** Dexter is sadistic, cruel, and loves watching people and Pokémon fight for his amusement. He cares only for entertainment. He's a Ex member of a Team Rocket who would kidnap people and have them battle wild Pokémon. He only had one person he can trust. Asuka who enjoyed battling Pokémon with his own hands just as much as Dexter loved watching them and now they work together to create their own rider war and have the humans fight the Pokémon without contracts.

**Partner Pokémon:** Cofagrigus

**Type:** Ghost and Poison

**Ability:** Mummy

**Description:** All the gold on the regular Cofagrigus is now replaced with all black and the blue is replaced with purple. The multiple ghostly arms around it are now claw tipped and the red eyes are pure white. Its grin is also bigger.

* * *

**Name:** Asuka Hunter

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Viper

**Main Type:** Poison

**Description:** Has ragged clothes form team rocket as well as a cobra printed jacket and a purple belt. He has curly and dirt blonde hair and green eyes, as well as scars all over his body from his battles.

**Personality:** He is a masochistic fighter, who hates fighting with Pokémon and much fathers fights with his own bare hands and or weapons. He was kidnapped by team rocket and forced to fight wild Pokémon and loved the thrill of fighting with his own hands.

**Partner Pokemon:** Seviper

**Type:** Poison and Dark

**Ability:** Inflitrator

**Description:** Is mostly the same as regular Seviper except it has several poisonous spikes over his body and his tail can now become a drill.

* * *

**Name**: Samantha Isley **(By Omarnosian10**)

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Rosé

**Main Type:** Grass

**Description:** Has short red hair in the style of Sam Manson's, green eyes and around 5'8. Wears a green/pink version of Gardenia's clothes (seeing as she's Sammy's role model) except with extra clothing that covers her burn scars on her stomach and legs.

**Personality:** Usually a sweet, innocent woman that owned a flower shop in Kalos until it was burned down by rogue Team Flare (as in, not under Lysandre's orders) grunts and Houndooms, scarring her and rendering her sterile. Since then, she became tougher, taking self-defense classes, and while she kept her kindness, she turns cold and indifferent at the sight of Fire-Type Pokemon (almost like Paul with weak Pokemon in general and Iris with Ice Pokemon). Selectively, she only saves people that don't use Fire-Type Pokemon, considering them evil.

**Partner Pokemon: **Venusaur

**Type**: Grass and Fairy

**Ability:** Overgrow

**Description: **Only differences, besides looking metallic like all Mirror Pokemon do, are that the petals are white with pink spots and look like war fans, the skin tone's a tad lighter, and there's a dandelion in the center of the flower on her back that's like a mace.

* * *

**Name:**Juno Solaris

**Rider Name: **Kamen Rider Trick **(By AzureDomaine)**

**Description:** Juno has shoulder length blonde hair that is tied up so it out of the way (I dont know it is look up okita souji from fate grand order). She is a little bit paler compared to other (although not noticeable). She wears something similar to a traditional white yukata but its cut off below the waist. She also where's a pair of black shorts for flexibility and a pair of black open toed shoes.

**Bio:** Has that everyone's big sister kind of personality. She is kind and over cheerful but that doesn't mean she can't fight, far from it, she is deadly in battle. She's in the same school as Ethan but a year ahead. She has dream of being a pokemon idol but do to her sister having an incurable illness she uses the belt that her sister was supposed to use in the rider war for her wish to cure her. Juno just like her sister was part of family that had a long line of swordsman, because of this she is also pressured to follow family tradition.

**Pokemon:** Grimsnarl

**Ability:** prankster

**Type:** Fairy

**Description:**looks like a cloaked rogue or a ninja with Grimsnarl's beastly appearance with clawed hands and feet. The helmet is covered by a hood but it is easy to se the two small horns and fangs along with glowing red eyes(ryutaros but without those horn things attached to the mouth).

* * *

**Name:** Phoebe Paige **(By Omarnosian10)**

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Minx

**Main Type:** Dark

**Description: **Long brown hair dyed blonde and usually set in a ponytail unless serious, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Wears a crop top that exposes her belly under a black short-sleeved jacket, jean shorts, and purple heels.

**Personality:** Like Miho Kirishima (Kamen Rider Femme), she is a con-artist that seduces wealthy students (she's around Ethan's age and no, she doesn't sleep with them) and steals their non-sentimental valuables (she does research on her targets). She then sells them and uses the money to finance herself and save for her best friend's surgery, who got into an incident with Team Plasma after an argument they had. She enters the Rider War so she can save her friend.

**Partner Pokemon:** Liepard

**Type:** Dark and Ghost

**Ability**: Prankster

**Description**: Like a normal Liepard but with black fur and sleek bones on her, almost mapping out her skeleton except for her face, which has a broken skull mask that gives off a toothy grin. The spots are skull-shaped. Her tail's bones are exposed and resemble more of a sickle.

* * *

**Name**: Adam Elthemis

**Rider Name**: Kamen Rider Null

**Main Type:** Normal

**Description:** He has long black hair that goes to his back with a black leather jacket and red lines going down the arm and moves to the back forming a large R on the back and brown trousers and black shoes as well as a pair of black gloves.

**Personality: **He is the leader of his own evil team, Team Ragnarok that wants to use the wish from the rider war to erase the old world and create a new world with out evil and try's to this by any means necessary. He believes that he's the only truly pure hearted person, only using Pokémon battles if necessary and hates people who use Pokémon for their own entertainment and will even kill his own allies if it's for his wish, even stealing other peoples decks to make him stronger so no one will stop his ambition.

**Partner Pokémon:** Silvally

**Type:** Normal

**Ability:** RKS System

**Description:** Looks a lot like the real world Silvally except the white fur changes colour when changing types and his body changes when changing types like adding wings or gills.

* * *

**OC:** ? (**By ghost83**)

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Frenzy

**Main Type:** Dragon

**Description:** Physical non-rider form unknown.

**Personality:** A mysterious Rider, he commands Dragon-type Pokémon and seems to be seeking to fight another Kamen RIder, regardless of who it is or where they are. Seems to know who is a Rider and who isn't.

**Pokémon Partner:** Hydreigon

**Type**: Dark and Dragon

**Ability:** Levitate.

**Appearance:** Similar to real-life counterpart... but only in terms of body. Instead of the legs/tail being there, it's merely one massively long tail. Also... the colors are 'negative'. Lastly, the six 'wings' resemble the tips that come from Giratina's Origin Form.

* * *

**Name: **Dan Macgrath **(By Azure Domain)**

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Pincer

**Main** **Type: **Bug

**Description:** dark brown mess hair matched with a set of sunglasses sitting on top. Has tan skin along with scars that go down his arms and hands covered by white bandages.

**Personality:** The kind of person that can befriend almost anyone, people or pokemon alike. His strong sense of desire to help others is both his strength and his weakness, should the situation call for it or not Dan will disregard common sense and safety to help someone in need(think Shirou Emiya). This also leads to him easily being taken for granted. Dan also tries to see the good side in almost any situation. He isnt exactly the most 'stable' pokemon ranger as he bounces from cheerful to serious like flipping a coin.

**Pokemon**: Scizor

**Type:** Bug and Fighting

**Ability**: Swarm

**Description:** looks similar to kamen rider zero one but with thicker and spiked armor on the shoulders, forearms and the lower half of the legs and clawed feet. The armor on the forearms slide down and over the hands to make weapons similar to boxing gloves. The use also has four bug wings mounted on the back to allow high speed movements and the ability to fly to a small extent. The mask is similar to the pokemon as it has three horned protrusions on the top with pincers in the place a mouth should be. Emerald green eyes are matched with crimson red armor.

* * *

**Name: **Thaddeus Kit**(By D3ADPOOLK1D)**

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Trench

**Main Type:** Water

**Appearance:** He has black hair and deep blue eyes, wearing fancy rich clothes such as a white suit with a blue shirt and scarf.

**Personality:** He's the son of a rich family that he's taken granted for, seeing life as an easy walk way. At first he's the typical cocky rich boy attitude, like most Pokémon rivals who think they're better than the protagonist. He takes what he wants stealing a second deck with a Sharpedo contract though both pokemon are weaker.

**Partner Pokémon:** Garchomp and Sharpedo**  
****  
Type:** Garchomp: Water and Dragon Sharpedo: Water and Steel**  
**

**Ability:** Rough Skin and Speed Boost

**Description:** Both of their colours now deep ocean shades of blue. Garchomp is now Water and Dragon type rather tan Dragon and Ground, Sharpedo is now Water and Steel rather than Water and Dark. Sharpedo now has metal fins and turbines on its' back. Garchomp has a rocky appearance on its' skin and some pieces of coral.

* * *

**Name:** Winter Elesa** (by phoinexemperor)**

**Rider Name: **Kamen Rider Frost

**Appearance:** Has a white ponytail hair and deep blue eyes, wearing white leatherjacket, black t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black sneakers

**Main Type:** Ice

**Personality:** She is daughter of rich family, she always care for her Ice Pokemon and her close friends prefers to keep it hidden (Tsundere). When she is in a Pokemon Battle Mode or Rider War she becomes serious and focused.

**Partner Pokemon:** Ninetales (Alola)

**Type:** Ice And Ghost

**Description:** Similar to the real life counterparts but Ninetales have blue balls flame appear on each of tails, have Japanese Fox mask on head, and the body color is deep blue.

* * *

**Main OC:** Rachel Lockhart** (By Pyrojack25)**

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Psycho

**Main Type: **Psychic

**Description**: She has short dark violet hair surrounding her head, besides her face, pale skin, beautiful sky blue eyes. She's lanky and stand's at 5'4. She mostly wears black, long under shirt, jeans and boots, black nail polish. What's not black is a dark purple graphic t-shirt and a couple of bracelets on her left wrist.

**Personality**: Due to past and current trauma, Rachel suffers from D.I.D.. During her time as herself she's quiet, shy and as jumpy as a rabbit. But if she trusts you enough, keyword IF, she will be willing to support the person she can count on. But whenever she hears the Mirror Realms whistle, Psycho is more confident and very aggressive, especially around most hostile Riders. Blank faced and emotionless, especially dangerous as a psychic. One personality knows about her power the other doesn't.

**Pokemon**: Alakazam

**Type**: Psychic

**Ability**: Teleport

**Description**: It's similar to the original, but the yellow is replaced with a rusted colored armor with hints of magenta in the legs and arms. The head lacks the hair near it's mouth and it's eyes are glowing purple. Instead of of spoons, it carries a pair of daggers in each hand.

* * *

**Name:** Jaime Blan **(By Justsomeguy49)**

**Rider Name:**Kamen Rider Skyrock

**Main Type:** Flying

**Description:** A slightly shorter than average boy who has black hair with strands of blue. He has yellow eyes. He often wears a black hoodie with blue jeans along sides with a fishing cap. He has red sneakers.

**Personality:** A completely antisocial boy who is only kind and talkative to Pokemon, even those of enemies. He will attempt to take down anyone who misuses their decks in his opinion and is extremely stubborn when he makes a decision. He works extremely well with Pokemon and almost talk to them in a way. He is extremely analytical and always finds a way to pull off a plan.

**Partner Pokémon:**Aerodactyl

**Main Type:** Steel and Flying

**Ability**:Rock Head

**Design**: Similar to the ordinary Aerodactyl except it is primarily Brown and the wing membranes are white. The arrow on its tail is shaped to look more like a crossbow.

* * *

**Name**: Detective Henry 'Hank' Marshall **(By Pyrojack25)**

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Goliath

**Main Type:** Fighting

**Description:** Marshall stands at 6'7 and is built like a freight train. He dark skin, short black hair and stubble with a few grey strands here or there. He wears a white button up shirt and black tie with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, dark blue slacks and black dress shoes. He also wears a wrist watch, a rosary hidden around his neck and a wedding ring on his left hand.

**Personality:** While he may look like a brute in a monkey suit, he doesn't start fights unless provoked. As a PI he's pretty observant, always looking for certain details people wouldn't always notice. He has cynical point of view towards the world and is known to keep most of his emotions bottled up. He does have a temper, especially if someone mentions his late daughter. Ignore his issues, he's willing to help the people around and solve the Mystery of the Mirror Realm.

**Partner Pokemon:** Machamp

**Type**: Fighting

**Ability:** No Guard

**Description**: Imagine a large Machamp twice it's size (8'1), bulkier and wearing skin tight pants. Its skin is borderline towards white. The Crown on his skull is a little taller and defined and sports a variety of scars on it's upper body.

* * *

**Name**: John Astra (also goes by DJ Chambara)

**Rider Name:** Kamen Rider Reverb

**Description:** Brown hair with white frost tips, bright blue eyes and has quite a muscular build. He wears a white short sleeved leather jacket with a hood that has green(glows in the dark) and gold strips that go over the shoulders, down the center of the sleeves,and down the sides of his black pants. He has his deck attached to his belt next to a metal strip with three pokeballs socketed in. Wears a bracelet with a megastone on his right wrist

**History: **John is the head DJ of a radio station that broadcasts across the whole region that popular to teens and young trainers alike aswell as a pokemon gym that isn't bound by a theme or type. Despite being so popular not much is known about him aside from being from the Kalos Region and beating Lance in a pokemon battle but denied the champion position. He first encounters Ryuki by offering him a job at his radio station which he politely declines. later on he starts helping him for unknown reasons(think the DJ from Gaim). He was the first person to be contracted to a mirror pokemon so his experience makes him stronger them most riders. for this reason he doesn't fight much do to getting bored quickly.

**Personality**: At first glance John comes as a joker or a "Man of No Consequence". But in reality he just helps people get stronger just so he can find a worthy challenger. When he stops holding back it is like facing all the champions at once.

**Pokemon**: Exploude

**Type**: Normal and Psychic

**Ability: **Soundproof

**Description**: looks like a normal Exploud except its black and yellow with green eyes and any sound that comes out of it is some form dubstep or bgm music.

* * *

**Name**: Akira Silver **(By 5UP3RNOV4)**

**Rider** Persona: Kamen Rider Tiger

**Type**: Dark

**Description**: Akira looks like an adult version of Ash Ketchum, except that he has spikey hair. He wears a NYPD police uniform, stating that he's always on duty, no matter what.

**Personality**: Akira is a confident man who never hesitates to put up a fight. He has a heart of good for every living creature,especially for his adoptive son, a Pikachu named Alistair. He's also has a fear of losing those who mean a lot to him, especially Alistair.

**Pokémon Partner:** Zoroark (her name is Lunabelle)

**Type**: Dark and psychic

**Abilities**: Illusion

**Design**: Zoroark is a bipedal, silver, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Zoroark's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises.

* * *

**Main Oc :** Danny Phasma **(DanielJenson)**

**Rider name:** Kamen rider Phantasma.

**Description**: Has black hair covering his right eye and has dark purple eyes and wears a dark and purple jacket with a dark shirt purple pants socks and shoes.

**Bio**: Has a grudge to everyone for being ignored and overshadowed by his siblings and eventually bonds with Dusknoir and usually hangs around dark places.

**Pokemon Partner:** Dusknoir.

**Ability**: Rattled.

**Type**: Ghost/dark

**Description**. A Dusknoir that has white and dark colors and has a grim reapers scythe around himself to make him more imposing and malicious.

* * *

**I'll continue updating them but send them to me in this format and remember to follow the rules but for now this is INCOMPLETE**


	2. The world inside of the mirror

**Hey guys and gals welcome to my newest fic, Pokemon Mirror War a crossover between Kamen Rider Ryuki and of course Pokémon. **

**Now you may be wondering why I'm doing this and not the winners of poll we'll that was for January not December and I just fell like doing this one.**

**Anyway I'll be doing something interesting with story, I'll be taking rider submissions from you guys for the story, I'll explain more about it next chapter but for now hope you guys got some good ideas.**

**But anyway that's all I have to say so let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Biggest Dreamer from Digimon Tamers**

* * *

**Stadium**

**Third person P.O.V.**

The world of Pokémon, a world filled with humans and mysterious creatures like which are-… you know what you guys already know about this series s let's just get started.

In the middle of large bustling city was a large stadium filled to the brim with people and Pokémon all cheering and roaring as a Pokémon battle was going on.

"LOOKS LIKE THE BATTLE'S HEATING UP TO IT'S CLIMAX!" The announcer yelled, as the Pokémon battle between two trainers continued,

"NIDOKING! USE MEGAHORN!" A trainer roared, as the Pokemon's horn began shinning before rushing towards it's opponent.

Nidoking was a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead and a ridge of spines down its back. Gray plates cover its chest and belly, and there is a gray, rounded spine on each elbow. Each hand was three claws, while each foot has only a single hoof-like nail. It has a long, powerful tail.

"BARVIARY! DODGE IT AND USE AIR CUTTER!" The other trainer yelled, as the large bird Pokémon flew up dodging the Nidokings attack and began flapping its wings sending many energy slashed towards the pokemon.

Braviary was a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Braviary's legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. It had three feathers on it's head and behind them were many white feathers.

Braviary's attack hit and knocked the Nidoking back as it slowly got back up. The Nidokings trainer took out a red and white sphere which grew into a large ball before he aimed the ball at the Nidoking "Nidoking return".

A single red light shot from the ball before it hit the large Pokémon turning it into energy before returning to the trainers ball.

"Take a good rest" he said, putting the ball away before pulling out another Pokeball and he pressed the button making it grow "TALONFLAME! I CHOOSE YOU!" The trainer yelled, throwing the poke ball.

When the ball colided with ground it released a large fire bird Pokémon which soar up to the sky "IT LOOKS LIKE THE TRAINER HAS SWITCHED TO TALONFLAME!".

Talonflame is an avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon. Red-orange plumage covers is head, wings, and most of its chest and back before tapering off into a flame pattern. Its underside and hindquarters are gray and the tips of its long, pointed wings are black. Orange spots speckle its underside. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and black-and-yellow mask-like markings around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere.

It also has long black tailfeathers marked with three yellow V-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, resembling of the fletching on the end of an arrow.

The two Pokémon roared at each other before beginning to battle in mid air. The trainers calling out commands as the Pokémon continued to battle on.

Meanwhile in a nearby building as the battle continued on in the stadium, a woman was walking back home after a long day of work.

The streets were empty, not a single person in site except for her as everyone was still at the stadium.

'So tired and I still need to feed my Pokémon' she sighed, continuing to walk not noticing something following her in the windows of the buildings reflections.

As she continued walking blue and purple vines came out of the window followed her, she slowly turned around and when she saw the vines her eyes widened "AAAAHHHH!".

Elsewhere in the city a man was walking down the street, he had short black with blue eyes and was wearing a long black trench coat with a purple shirt and blue trousers.

He suddenly a strange sound coming form the windows as he turned around and smirked "Finally" he said, before turning towards a window and pulling out a box with a symbol similar to a Crobat as he raised it in front of him.

"Henshin…" he said, as a grey silhouette of a belt came out of the window before moving towards his waist making a belt appear.

He slotted the box into his belt making silhouette's of a Armored warrior appear next to the man before moving to his body, making the armor attach to his body.

The armor looked like a blue knight with purple armor on his chest, shoulders, feet, arms and helmet which had a clear bat motif with several lines on the visor hiding a pair of blue eyes and on his belt was a sword.

He drew his sword before entering into the window into the world inside of the mirror.

The world looked mostly the same as the city except everything was reversed and it was filled to the brim with more violent and different looking Pokémon walking, flying and swimming around the place.

He heard screaming as he looked over to see the woman from before being eaten by a large Tangrowth except it was Grass and Poison with purple lines going around it's body and it was being followed by many Tangela's.

"I guess I'm too late, doesn't matter though she was dead the moment she came in here" the Armored man said, taking out a card from the box with the picture of a Crobat on it before inserting it into the sword.

**_ADVENT!_**

From a nearby window a Crobat flew it out, except it was know Black and Blue, the type of this world Crobat being Dark and Flying.

"Crobat use wing attack on the Tangrowth" The man said, with the Crobat nodding before flying towards the Tangrowth as it wings shined before he slashed the Tangrowth knocking it back.

The Tangrowth slowly got back up before they both roared at each other and began fighting each other as the armored man ran towards the smaller Tangeals .

The Tangeals ran towards him but he slashed their vines off before kicking them back.

"You'll pay for killing that woman, you monsters" he said, pulling out a card and placing it in his sword's hilt.

**_SWORD VENT!_**

From a window a large spear like a weapon appeared and flew towards the man as he grabbed it and began slashing at the Tangela's.

Some of the Tangela extended their vines towards the rider as he slashed them back with his spear before punching one away and than stabbing the crazed Pokémon killing it, he than pulled out another card and put it into his sword.

**_BLAST VENT!_**

The Crobat flew up and began waving it's signs send air slashed and gust of winds which hit the Tangela's and Tangrowth.

He than pulled out one more card and placed it into his sword as the Crobat flew down and attached to the armored man's back becoming a cap.

**_FINAL VENT!_**

He jumped high into the air and aimed a kick at the Pokémon as Crobat's wings wrapped around the man's body becoming a black and blue drill.

The drill then shot towards the large Tangrowth causing the Pokémon to explode along with the other Tangeals.

"Guess I'm too late to save you, not like anyone will figure it out" he said, looking over at the disintegrating body of the woman as he turned towards a nearby window and jumped through it.

After returning to the real world, the man walked out of the building and walked down the street before stopping in front of a girl.

The girl had long white hair tied with a short ponytail and red eyes, she wore a school uniform which consisted of grey blazer, a white shirt, a red tie and a grey skirt along with black shoes.

"Did you stop the Mirror Pokémon, Ken?" The girl asked, as the now named Ken scoffed and walked "Course I did, who the hell do you think I am Elaine" he said, as they continued walking around the city.

* * *

**Ethan's room**

**Third person P.O.V.**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Huh" A young man muttered, slowly opening his eyes to find him self in his room. It was a small room with a few posters, a desk, the bed, a closet and a tv in front of him as well as a mirror.

This was Ethan Taylor, a student at Raizen Academy and was 17 years old. He had long brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing his usual pyjama's. He also had a scar on his forehead.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Ethan muttered, looking over as his eyes widened "OH CRAP! IT'S LATE!" Ethan yelled, quickly getting up to get dressed.

When he was getting changed he looked at his uniform which consisted of a school uniform which consisted of a black blazer over a white shirt and a red tie with grey trousers and black shoes and he wore a blue coat with a bag on his back and a red scarf around his neck.

"Anne, where's mom? Why didn't she wake me up" He asked, looking over to his little sister who was playing with her Purrloin "Mom had a project to do, she told you to wake up yourself didn't she" Anne said, as Ethan sweatdropped.

"Oh… right" he said, before noticing the time "OH NO!" He yelled, before running out of the door to school.

"CRAP! GOTTA MAKE IT! GOTTA MAKE IT!" The young man yelled, running down the streets trying to make it to the bus as fast a he could.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS LATE, MOM JUST HAD TO LEAVE EARLY TODAY!" Ethan yelled, continuing to run before he crashed into someone walking bye.

"Ow, Damn that hurt" he said, shaking his head before looking up to see a man with curly white hair that covered his eyes and he was wearing a white shirt over a red t-shirt and brown trousers.

"Ah sorry about that" Ethan apologized, getting up as the man placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder surprising him.

"You should watch where you going, you don't know what will happen to you" the man said, as he placed one of the black boxes with a symbol into Ethan's pocket without him noticing.

"Uh, yeah sure…" Ethan said, a bit creeped out before turning his head noticing the time "OH CRAP! SORRY GOTTA GO" Ethan yelled, running away to get to school.

"Let's see how this new player will do" The man said, a smirk growing on his face walking off as a red, black and silver Charizard flew past him in the windows and reflective surfaces after Ethan.

* * *

**Raizen Highschool**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

"I'm here! I'm not late" I yelled, running into the classroom catching everyone attention before checking "I'm only…. 30 minutes late… crap".

"Ethan, could you please explain why your so late?" The teacher asked, walking up to me with his Chatot on his shoulder.

"Ah right, w-well you see uh there was this accident w-with a Pokémon and t-the road was b-blocked s-so" I scrambled, trying to find a good excuse but he moved up closer "Lying won't get you anywhere young man" he said, making me gulp

"Meet me after class, for now get to your seat" he said, pointing to my seat as I nodded and ran over to the seat.

"Geez man, you messed up again?" I heard whispering, as I looked over to see my friend Jack with a smirk on my face "Hey it isn't my fault I live on the other side of the city".

"Well why don't you just borrow your parents Pokémon to get their faster" he asked, as shuddered "I'd much rather not".

Yeah, ever since I was kid I've had this weird fear of Pokémon, I just get this feeling that something will happen when I'm near one, I'm able to sit next to one but I feel a bit uncomfortable when I'm holding or riding one. That's why I'm the only person I know who doesn't have a Pokémon partner.

"I still don't see how the son of a freaking gym leader could be so uneasy with Pokémon" Jack said, making me sigh. My dad was a gym leader that mainly used fire types

"So you gonna finally tell her?" Jack smirked, making me blush as I looked over to the opposite of the class to see my crush, Elaine Flection, she's a bit of a mystery not really talking much but she has good grades and is pretty popular.

"Probably not, not like she'll like someone as uninteresting as me" I sighed, before the teacher glared at us for talking so we shut up.

As I focused on the teachers lessons, I noticed some kind of figure fly by the window at the corner of my eye but when I looked over I saw nothing 'huh, weird' I thought, not noticing Elaine looking at me.

* * *

**Later on in the day**

**Third person P.O.V.**

During the break a bunch of the students were standing on the yard as two students including Jack pulled out their poke balls "So you really wanna challenge me" Jack asked, throwing his Ball in the air and catching it.

"Course, your all just hot air" the other student said, this was Amy, she had long brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing the school uniform "Well let's go! BUNNELBY I CHOOSE YOU" Jack said, throwing the ball into the air before it opened reading Bunnelby.

Bunnelby was a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. The tips of his large ears are dark brown and have three finger-like sections each. He has black eyes, a small pink nose, prominent round cheeks, two tiny whiskers on each cheek, and large upper incisors. His neck is surrounded by a ruff of stiff, brown fur. There are small brown spots on its hind legs and it has brown toes. It also has a fluffy gray tail.

"Bunnelby!" The pokemon yelled, entering a fighting position making Amy smirk "Alright than… Zigzagoon I choose you!" Amy yelled, throwing her ball realising her Pokémon.

Zigzagoon is a raccoon-like, quadruped Pokémon with bristly, zigzag-patterned fur. It has stripes formed by alternating layers of cream and brown fur. It has a brown head with spiky ears and a black nose. A black, mask pattern surrounds its brown eyes. The upper half of its mouth is jagged, and when it is open, there are two pointed teeth in its lower jaw. Its feet have three claws and pink paw pads. Its forefeet are cream-colored, but the hind feet are brown. Its brush tail is spiky and bristly.

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon yelled, before the two began running towards each other "Zigzagoon use headbutt!" Amy yelled, as Zigzagoon obeyed and headbutted Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby use mudshot!" Jack commanded, as Bunnelby began shooting ball of mud and dirt at Zigzagoon.

"Dodge it and use tackle!" Amy yelled, as Zigzagoon moved out of the way before ramming into Bunnelby knocking the Pokémon back.

As this was going on Ethan stayed at the back of the large crowd watching the Pokémon battle going on "Why are they having a battle? Schools not even over yet" Ethan said, before sighing "Guess I'll get a drink" he said, walking off.

What he didn't notice was that Elaine was still keeping and eye on him "Why is Charizard following him?" she said, secretly following him.

When he went to the vending machine he looked through his pocket, looking for some change when he felt some kind of box "Huh?".

He pulled it out, it looked some kind of black metal box filled with cards that we're all blank except a few like the seal and contract cards "What's this thing?".

He than remembered the guy from this morning making his eyes widen "Ah Damn it, that jerk! Why did he sneak this into my pocket!" Ethan yelled, rubbing his head.

Ethan than sighed as he walked towards the bathroom to splash some water on to his face but when he made it to the bathroom he saw something behind him in the mirror.

"What the…" he said, slowly looking at what was behind him in the mirror. It was a large Charizard that looked different from how he knew Charizard's look like.

Charizard looked like a bipedal dragon with two wings and long tail with a fire at the end of the tail and two horns on it's head. Normally it was Orange and Cream coloured but the strange thing was that this one was a different colour. It was mostly red and black with most of it's body being red with a black underside from the chest to the tip of its tail which had what looked like a sword. All over it's body was silver armouring on it's wings, arms and head.

"What…kind of…Charizard is that?" Ethan asked himself, as he slowly turned around to see nothing behind him "But…that's impossible" Ethan muttered, slowly reaching his hand out to the mirror.

When he touched the reflective glass, his fingers slowly dipped into the mirror shocking Ethan. When he took his hand it out he stared at his hand for a bit before looking over at the Charizard, who was staring intently at him.

**'Use it, use the contract card'** Ethan heard, looking around confused "Who said that!" He said before turning his gave to the deck "You mean these cards?" He mumbled, but before he could take out a card he began hearing a noise.

"Gah! What is that!" Ethan yelled, grabbing the side of his head and falling to his knees before he looked up to the mirror and saw a Nidoking with silver armouring on it's shoulders, arms and feet fighting the Charizard "There are others as well?" He said, before the Nidoking threw Charizard towards the wind making it shatter in the real world.

"Woah!" Ethan yelled, moving out of the way of the shattered glass as the others began shattering as well "What's going on!" Ethan yelled, getting up and running away.

When he ran out of the bathroom he saw Elaine standing their surprising the boy"Ethan, I have something to ask you" she said, seriously but Ethan shook his head "Sorry can't talk I have t-"l

"GAAAH!" They both said at the same time, grabbing their ears as every window near them shattered "S-Supersonic" Elaine muttered.

Ethan looked at one of the reflections to see Charizard and Nidoking still fighting out 'So when they destroy windows or mirrors over there, they're destroyed over here as well' he thought, before gulping and gripping the black box.

Elaine noticed this and looked at the box "Ethan…" she said, as he looked at her "What?" He asked, before she grabbed his hand making him blush "I have a question for you?" She asked, and he nodded "S-S-Sure W-What?" He asked, blushing a lot.

"Are you a Kamen Rider?" She asked, confusing Ethan "A Kamen Rider? What's that?".

Before Elaine could answer the deck in Ethan's hand began shinning as he began hearing the noise becoming louder and louder "GAAAHHH!" He yelled, gripping his head as he walked before falling through a reflection "WWWHHHAAAAAHHHH!".

"ETHAN!" Elaine called, before pulling out her phone and dialing in a number "Ken, we have a problem get over here quickly!".

* * *

**Mirror world**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"What hell!" Ethan yelled, as he fell threw a seeming endless portal filled with mirror surface all around him.

Suddenly energy shot from the mirrors and attached to Ethan's waist becoming the V-Buckle amd when it did the deck flew from his hand into the buckle making several images of a man in armour appear before merging with Ethan putting him in the armour.

The armour was mostly navy blue with black armour on the arms, legs and chest with a silver chest plate on top of the armour. On his right arm was a generic arm-mounted Visor called the Ride Visor. His helmet's visor had a several metal lines covering two large red eyes and on top of the helmet was single grey line with a red jewel on top.

"What happened" Ethan wondered, looking at his new armour before he was pulled out of the Mirror Realm.

When Ethan landed on the ground, he quickly shook his head before looking up to see something strange.

He was in his school but everything was reversed, the rooms, the signs and words and even the whole building was reversed from What he knew.

"What the heck happened to this place?" Ethan asked, looking around "It looks all mirrored and what's up with this armour" He said, looking at his body.

Before Ethan could ask anymore questions, suddenly he heard roaring as he looked down the hall to see the Charizard and Nidoking still battling.

The Charizard shot a fire blast at the Nidoking but it moved out of the way before shooting several hord drills at Charizard who knocked them back with it's tail.

Charizard than flew towards the Nidoking and used dragon tail on the Pokémon knocking it back before shooting several fire blasts.

Ethan was about to get a closer look when suddenly a scene flashed through his mind. It was a office building and a large dragon type Pokémon was on a rampage even slashing a younger version of Ethan in the face leaving the scar he had.

He placed his armoured hand on top of his heart before stepping back "M-Maybe I should stay out of this…".

**'Are you really just gonna stay out of this…'** Ethan heard, as he looked up looking for the voice "I-I can't, I'm not strong at all! I can't fight something like that!".

The voice was quite for a bit before finally speaking **'If you want to become stronger… than use the contract card'**Ethan heard, as he looked at the buckle "Card?".

He reached to the deck and pulled out a black card with a picture of a grey foggy place and Ethan could almost see a silhouette of a armoured man and on top was the words contract.

'Does he mean this?' Ethan thought, about to ask the voice but than he heard the sound of a motorcycle behind him.

What he saw was another armoured man on a strange motorcycle that looked like a capsule or something, the roof lifted off as the man stepped out.

"Who are you!" Ethan asked, as the man began walking towards him "Kamen Rider Knight, now stay back your lucky you don't have a contract yet" he said, pulling out a card before placing it in his sword "Two fully evolves? Gonna have to go all out" he said, before closing the swords hilt.

**_SWORD VENT!_**

A spear from from a nearby window as Knight caught the spear and ran towards the Nidoking and Charizard.

The Nidoking tried to punch the rider but he moved out of the way before using the spear to knock the Nidoking out the window before jumping out as well.

When they both landed the Nidoking dried to use Takedown on Knight but he pulled out a card and placed it in his sword's hilt.

**_GUARD VENT!_**

Suddenly from a nearby a Crabot flew in and guarded Knight from the attack knocking the Nidoking back before he pulled out another card and placed it in his sword.

**_ADVENT!_**

"Crobat, use Nightshade!" Knight commanded, as Crobat began sending several black energy slashed at the large Nidoking knocking it back more.

The Nidoking roared and tried to use Irontail and the Pokémon, but it moved out of the way before using leach life on the large Pokémon.

Knight than came in and slashed the Pokémon in the stomach before jumping off of Crobat to hit him in the head.

"Woah" Ethan said, walking down the steps to see the battle going on "He's using the cards the fight along with his Pokémon" Ethan said, before looking at the deck "Maybe I could do it too…" Ethan muttered, before pulling out a card with a picture of a sword on it.

He slid open the gauntlet on his arm before inserting the sword card inside of the Gauntlet before closing the device.

**_SWORD VENT!_**

From a nearby window a sword rocketed out of it and stabbed into the ground in front of Ethan. He slowly walked in front of the sword and pulled it out.

He looked at the sword before smiling "I've got a feeling… THAT I CAN DO THIS" he said, gripping the sword and running towards the Nidoking with the sword "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

… Only to be walked back by the Nidokings tail towards Knight who knocked him into the dirt with his sword.

"Stay down, with out a contract card you'd be even weaker than a baby Pokémon" Knight said, before pulling out a card and placing it in the sword.

**_FINAL VENT!_**

Knight's Crobat than attached to knights back becoming a pair of wings for the rider and Knight than began running before jumping up into the air as his cape becomes a giant spiral and plummets into the Nidoking making it explode.

When Knight got back up, he turned towards Ethan and lifted him up "Your coming with me, I have some questions for you" He said, with Ethan nodding.

Before they could leave however fireballs were shot towards them as they looked up to see the red Charizard shooting flaming hot fire balls at them.

"Hey, forgot about that one" Knight said, dropping Ethan and grabbing his sword but than noticed his hand began to dissolve, he looked over at Ethan who was also beginning to dissolve.

"Guess our times up, come on we have to go" Knight said, and Ethan nodded "S-Sure" he said, getting up as the two warriors began running away from the large charizards fireballs.

They eventually made it back to where they were brought into the world as Knight jumped inside of the window he came from.

"H-Hey Wait!" Ethan said, running window but he accidentally cracked it "You have to leave through the window you came form" he heard Knight say.

"But I don't remember how I got here" Ethan said, looking around as the Charizard began flying faster and faster towards him.

"Where! Where…" Ethan said, before noticing a dent from where he landed "THERE!" He said, jumping into the reflection just as the Charizard destroyed.

* * *

**Real world**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Back in the real world Elaine and Ken were looking for Ethan in the reflection before the armoured boy fell out as the armour fell of his body.

"Ethan, are you okay" Elaine asked, and Ethan looked up trying to say something but no words came out before he passed out.

"Guess he couldn't handle the stress of the transformation, let's bring him back to the house before anybody asks questions" Ken said, with Elaine nodding before they carried to boy away for the the school.

* * *

**The scene than shattered into many mirror pieces falling onto the floor with several images of different riders including knight we're shown.**

**And done so what did you guys think of Pokémon Mirror War, I quite liked it and am really excited for this.**

**As I said before if you guys want riders submissions than just send them my way, I'll only be doing about thirty submissions and already have some as well as my own idea and I'll be doing a Oc sheet if you wanna see them.**

**But that's all I have for now so…**


	3. A new contract is formed

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the second chapter of Pokemon Mirror War and this chapter we will actually be seeing Ethan properly transform into Ryuki this chapter, as well as seeing more of his family.**

**Also Thanks for everyone's submissions, I'll try to use as many as I can but I may not be able to use all of them but I do have a plan to put them into the story so look froward to that.**

**Anyway with all of that said let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Biggest Dreamer**

* * *

**Dreamscape**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Ugh, my head…" Ethan said, shaking his head as he slowly got back up only to find him self in a black void with many pieces of shattered mirror floating around the place.

"What's is this place…" he said, looking around "Last thing I remember I was brought to that Mirror World place and was attacked by those Pokémon, than the knight guy came and fought them off before we escaped and I was nearly eaten by that Charizard".

"Guess I passed out and am dreaming this" he said, walking through the void when suddenly he heard the mirror noise "GAH!".

Suddenly the mirror shards began forming into shadowy shillouettes of Pokémon of different sizes and shapes.

**"Contract…" "Make a Contract with me…" "No… a contract with me" "I want to fight in this" "I'm the strongest of all of them" **he heard, as all of the Pokémon began moving towards Ethan who was still gripping his hand.

"N-No stay away…" he said, gripping his head tighter from the mirror noise, as flashes of the large dragon Pokémon attacking flashed through his eyes.

Suddenly a stream of Fire shot from the back of the large crowd of Pokémon. Ethan looked up and was shocked at the fire.

The large crowd of Pokémon moved out of the way revealing the Charizard that attacked Ethan back in the mirror world.

"What's he doing here?" Ethan wondered, as the Pokémon flapped it's wings lifting it's self into the air before flying at great speeds towards Ethan.

"Wait what?!" He yelled, standing up "S-Stay back!" He said, crossing his arms as the Charizard charged up a flame in his mouth before firing at Ethan.

There was a bright flash of light that blinded Ethan, only seeing blurry images of a man with white hair looking at him.

"Survive and Fight… and only then will your true wish be granted" the main said, confusing Ethan "W-What?" He said, before passing out.

* * *

**Ethan's Room**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

"Gah?!" Ethan yelled, falling out of his bed "Ow, looks like I woke up…" he mumbled, standing back up and looking around.

He was back in his room and was in his Pyjama's "I'm back in my room? Was all of that a dream back there" he said, looking down before noticing something on his desk.

"The box" he muttered, slowly moving his hand to the box and hesitantly picked the box up, expecting something to happen but nothing "Huh… well that's good".

Ethan went down stairs and was surprised to see who was in his Kitchen "E-E-ELAINE?!" He said, shocked to see his crush along with a man he didn't no eating breakfast with his mom and sister.

"Oh Ethan your up thank goodness" Ethan's mom said, grabbing the boy and hugging him extremely tightly "I was so worried when Elaine told me you passed out" she said, as Ethan patted her back "C-can't breath".

Ethan's mom was called Kate Taylor, she had long brown hair and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a blue dress.

She than let Ethan go before holding his shoulders "Now please tell us, what happened before you passed out" she asked, making him blink "Passed out?".

"Um, excuse me miss?" Elaine asked, as everyone looked her "If you don't mind, could I please speak with your son" she asked, making Kate blink before smirking "Oh of course, Cmon Anne let's give them some alone time" she said, as they walked out of the room "W-Wait!".

Ken than walked up to Ethan and began searching his body "H-Hey, w-what are you doing" he said, trying to push him off before Ken pulled out the deck "Here it is" he said, handing the deck to Elaine.

Elaine took the deck, and studied it "Good, there's no contract on it yet" she sighed, relieved that Ethan hadn't made a contract with a Pokémon yet.

"W-Whats going on, what was that armour and what's up with those decks" Ethan asked as Elaine stood up and gave him back the deck.

"Let me go first… where did you find this?" She asked, as Ethan looked at the deck "…Some tired looking guy dropped into my pocket, all I remember was that he had white hair like you".

Elaine's eyes widened as she grabbed Ethan's shoulders making him blush "Did you hear his name, or where he went" She asked, desperately confusing Ethan "W-What?".

"Elaine… calm down" Ken said, making the girl nod "On right" she said, before looking at Ethan "Did you meet my brother, Drake Flection?" She asked, surprising Ethan.

"Your brother?" He muttered, looking down "Y-Yeah, but I didn't hear his name I just kinda ran past him to get to school".

Elaine looked down sad, putting down the deck on the table before making some tea"So what is this thing…" Ethan said, looking at the deck.

"Things have been getting weird ever since I found this thing, like that armour guy and those weird Pokémon" he said, making Ken snicker.

"All of that is because of that Card Deck" Elaine said "Anyone with one of those decks can see, and hear them" she explained, as Ethan looked at the deck.

"See what?" He asked, as she looked at him "The Pokémon that are native to the Mirror World".

"Mirror…Pokemon…" he mumbled, before looking at her "Hold on a sec… I mean, it's all been weird, but that going a little-" "You already saw it didn't you?".

Ethan looked over at Ken, before his eyes widened "That voice…! You"re that guy from before!".

"He's Kamen Rider Knight" Elaine said, giving Ethan a cup of tea "Kamen Rider…? You asked me if I was one didn't you?".

"If you don't use the Card Deck to become a Rider… without it you can't enter the Mirror World" "Elaine".

They both than looked over at Ken who was glaring at them "You can save any more explanations, we don't want him to get into anything he shouldn't".

Ken than walked up to Ethan and glared at him "Forget everything you've heard" he said, taking Ethan's deck "we'll take this deck" he said, before turning around "Now if you excuse me".

"Ken did you forget! That Pokémon is still after him" she said, walking up to the older teen "I can take care of that Pokémon myself".

"What if he gets attacked first" she said, making Ken freeze "If you're just being selfish…then we8re done".

Ken thought about it before faking a smile "Okay, don't get so worked up" he said, giving Ethan back his deck before leaving.

The two we're than left alone, Ethan realised this and blush 'I'm all alone with Elaine' "I'm sorry" she said, as Ethan looked at her.

"Hey… the Pokémon you we're talking about, did you mean that Charizard?" He asked, as Elaine nodded "Yeah, once a Pokémon sets it's sights in its prey. It doesn't stop…".

"Their not like the Pokémon from our world… they feed on humans" she said, surprising Ethan "What!".

"Then… the missing people from the news" Ethan said, shocked with Elaine looking down "So I'm next!" He said, but Elaine shook her head "It's okay" she said, taking the deck.

She pulled out a white card with a black portal on it with the words Seal "If you use this card, you can seal the monster away" she said, handing him the card.

"You guys…" he muttered quietly "You turn into one of these Kamen Riders, and fight these monsters?".

"Well… that's a port of it, though I'm not a rider I just want to find my brother" she said, standing up as Ethan looked at the card "That's amazing".

"Well…that's about it" she said, standing up "I'd rather not go into more details…" she said, grabbing her bag with a smile "It's not something most people would believe in anyway, just… be careful" she said, before leaving through the door "See you at school…".

* * *

A** few hours later**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

After a couple of hours I was in my bed looking at my deck 'Pokémon from another world…and these Kamen Riders… why the heck are these guys here' I thought, looking at the black box.

"I wonder if it still works…" I said, looking over at my window and moved my hand towards the glass surface before.

**DING DONG!**

"Woah!" I yelled, falling out of my bed "Ow, what the hell" I said, standing up before taking the deck and walking down stairs to see someone I didn't expect.

"Dad…" I mumbled, looking down at the gym leader, who was called Ryu Taylor, he looked like an older me except he wore a red fire themed jacket with a black shirt under neath and black trousers.

"Dear, what are you doing back so early I thought you still had a few days before your holiday" Mom said, as Dad smiled "I was able to get off early because of the Pokémon league in a few days" he smiled, before looking over at me.

"Dad…" I said, as he frowned "I've heard you have been slacking on your studies…" he said, as I looked down "Sorry, I've just been a bit distracted" I said, gripping the deck.

"Listen Ethan, I've had this plan ever since you were young to follow in my foot steps as a gym leader but you won't be able to do that if you don't study" he said, as I looked away "Maybe, I wanna choose my own future" I whispered, them not hearing me.

"Dear, leave him be he's had a long day" Mom said, as Dad looked at her "Well alright, but I expect to be doing some battle training tomorrow morning" Dad said, as I walked up the stairs "Yeah, yeah".

I laid down on my bed and sighed, ever since I was kid and I showed pretty good skills in Pokémon battles my dad wanted me to become a trainer before taking his place as a gym leader.

But after the day when the Pokémon attacked I was too scared of going out on my own like that in the wild and so I couldn't go on a journey but Dad still trains me so I can become a gym leader one of these days.

The thing is though… I don't want him choosing what I want to be, I want to be able to follow my own dreams and actually be a help to people.

"Maybe this thing can help me with that…" I mumbled, looking at the deck "Those Kamen Riders help people from those violent Pokémon right so maybe I could try…" I said, before closing my eyes "I'll think about it later" I said, before putting the deck on my desk and going to sleep.

What I didn't notice was Ken and Elaine watching me from outside waiting for the Charizard to appear.

* * *

**Raizen City**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In Raizen high, Ethan's teacher sighed as he left the large school "Damn kid, not even bothering to does for his detention".

As he passed by the window a couple pairs of red eyes opened from the window's reflection before following him.

"Hm?" He said, turning around because of a feeling he had of being watched "Guess it was nothing" he said, before turning around and walking off.

Suddenly several strings of web shot from the window towards the teacher as he turned around. "WHAT?!" He yelled, before his head got shot with web before the rest of his body was Incase in it.

"MMPH! MM! HRRRM!" The teacher yelled, as the mirror Pokémon slowly dragged the professor into the window before he was brought inside the mirror.

**The next day**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

"Why do we have to do this again?" I asked, as me and Dad walked towards the to the local battle club, a place where trainers can hang out and train their Pokémon.

"Well you don't have school today because of one of your teachers going missing so I thought this would be the perfect time to do some battle training" he said, with a smile as I sweatdropped.

"And how am I meant to that with no Pokémon" I asked, but he continued smiling "Oh don't worry, I have some Pokémon prepared for you" he said, continuing as I sweatdropped "Of course you do".

When we came in we heard the sound of cheering "Ooh, looks like there's a exciting battle going on" Dad said, before turning to me "Come on, let's go" he said, as we walked to the battle field.

There was a battle between two trainers going on right now with a large crowd watching, one of the Pokémon fighting was a Weavile while the other was a Scyther and surprisingly Ken was the one with the Weavile.

"Weavile, use Ice Punch!" Ken yelled, as his Pokémon ran towards the Scyther before it's was covered in ice and he punched the Pokémon making knocking it back and freezing the Pokémon's arm.

"S-Scyther use X-scissor" the other trainer said, with his Scyther nodding before it flew towards the weavile and tried to slash it but Weavile moved out of the before shooting a Ice Beam.

Weavile than jumped towards the Scyther and slashed him several times with it's claws before kicking it away, knocking him out.

"Noooo" the trainer said, falling to his knees as Ken took out his poke ball before returning the Pokémon inside.

"Good job, take a rest" Ken said, before returning the Pokémon to the worker, guess it was a rental Pokémon.

"Ahh, now that was a good battle!" Dad said, happily before I heard someone "I didn't expect to see you here" I heard, turning around to see Elaine.

"Elaine, what are you doing here?" I asked, as she smiled "Ken wanted get some practice in so we came over here so he can get some training done" She explained, as Ken walked over.

"I didn't expect you to come over, guess that lucky now the Charizard has a bigger chance of showing up" he said, as I looked at him.

"Wait, do you three know each other?" Dad asked, as we all nodded "More like acquaintances" I said, as a Dad smirked.

"I was pretty impressed with your skills, how about a battle?" Dad said, as Ken scofffed "Oh yeah, why should I battle you".

"Ken, he's the gym leader" Elaine said, making the boy look at her before back at Dad "Well, alright guess it'll be good training" he said, as the two walked to the battle field for a three on three battle.

"So uh… Elaine what are you and Ken doing here" I said, as she bowed "Sorry, we were watching you just in case the Charizard came but then we heard that your father was going to take you here so we decided to come here" she said, as I nodded.

"So… Elaine, I have a question?" I asked, my cheeks getting red as she looked at me "What?" She asked, as scratched my cheek "W-Whats your relationship with Ken…" I asked, taking a gulp to prepare for her answer.

"Ken…?" She asked, looking at my blushing state before smirking "Oh well, of course he's my boyfriend" she said, making my eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, quietly making her giggle "I'm just kidding" she said, making fall "W-What?!" I said, as she smiled.

"Well the reason why we're working together is because I have this special ability to sense where exactly a Mirror Monster is and you riders can sense when someone has passed through so you can see it's a real advantage" she explained, and I nodded.

"So since with my abilities we decided to help each other, he'll help me find my brother and I'll help him get his wish" she said, making me look at her "His wish?".

She went quiet after that, looking at me "Ethan… it's not my choice and I think it's better if you don't use the deck" she said, as I took it out "Why not?".

"Listen, a lot of people have gotten hurt with these decks and their purpose… you won't be able to live a normal life again so… when we destroy the Charizard I beg of you please… for get everything we told you" she said, making my eyes widen.

She than looked over at the battle, as Ken and Dad's battle continued…

"Carvana use water gun!" Ken yelled, as the red shark Pokémon jumped out of the water but Dads Magmar moved out of the way.

"Not bad, but your gonna need to do better" he said, before pointing at Magmar "Use headbutt!" Dad yelled, as Magmar head butted the Carvana.

The Pokémon was knocked back into the water "Grr, Caravana use hydro pump!" Ken yelled, as Carvana shot a powerful stream of water but Magmar moved out of the way again.

"You gotta learn to use less expected attacks" he said, with a smirk "Magmar use Thunder Punch" Dad yelled, and Magmar nodded before his hand was wrapped with electricity as he punched into the water shocking the Carvana.

"Looks like your dads pretty skilled" Elaine said, as Ken switched his Pokémon out for another one "Murkrow I choose you" he yelled, tossing the ball into the air to release the Pokémon.

"Well he is known as one of the best trainers in the region besides, the elite four of course" I said, as she smiled "You must be looking forward to taking his place".

"Not really…" I said, as Elaine looked at me "What do you mean?" She asked, as I looked at her "Well, he 's had this plan ever since I was a kid for me to take his place as a Gym Leader, not even thinking about what I wanted…".

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, as I shook my head "It's alright, I'll try to tell him what I really think" I said, and she nodded.

It was a nice moment for a bit before I heard a familiar **"…Ethan…".**

"Huh?" I said, turning around to see nothing "What's up" Elaine asked, with a raised eyebrow "Did you hear something" I asked, but she just shook her head.

**"Ethan…"** I heard again, as I turned around 'What is that…' I thought, before turning to Elaine "I'm just going to have a look around" I said, and she nodded.

I began looking through the battle club, passing through corridor after corridor as the voice guided me through the building until I found my self in the bathroom and in the mirror… was the Charizard.

I froze when I saw it staring at me, smoke coming from it's nostrils as the eyes pierced my very soul.

**Battle Club**

**Elaine P.O.V.**

"Huh, Ethan's been gone awhile" I said, leaving the battle room to go look for him through the mostly empty building.

"Why is it… so empty?" I wondered, not seeing anyone in the building at all "This one of the more popular places in the city so why isn't anyone here?".

I continued walking on until I heard the sounds of many small foot steps "What was that!" I said, turning around only to see nothing "Huh…".

I than gripped my ears when I began hearing the sound of mirror noise "Gaah!" I screamed, falling to my knees.

I than gripped my ears when I began hearing the sound of mirror "Not, a Pokemon's here" I said turned around when suddenly several string strings of webs shot from the reflections and began dragging me into the reflections.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed, trying to get the webs off me as I got closer and closer "HEEEELLLLPPPPP!".

**Bathroom**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

"W-Why are you here?" I asked, stepping back as the Pokémon stared at me **"I've come to start our contract"** It said, making my eyes widen.

"You were the voice!" I said, and it nodded **"You we're the only person that could hear me… I've been watching you and I've chosen you as my partner".**

"W-Why me, what did I do" I asked, stepping back as it looked at me **"You have more potential than the other humans I've seen and not only that but your willing to fight for as long as it takes to complete any hardship you just need the strength… just use the card".**

I took out the contract card and looked at it "You mean this…?" I asked, and it nodded **"Yes together we will stop the real and mirror from meeting".**

I moved my hand closer and closer to the mirror but… "HEEEELLLPPP!" I heard, turning towards Elaine scream "That's Elaine!" I yelled, running out of the room to the voice.

**"Hmph, puts more worry on his friends than on his own wish? I respect that"** The Charizard said, following him through the reflections.

When I made it to where I heard the scream I saw Ken already investigating "You heard it too?" I asked, and he nodded "Yeah, and some mirror noise".

"By the way who one between you and my dad?" I asked, as he looked at me "I totally won…" he said, looking away before back at me "easily".

"I have a hard time believing that" I said, as he smirked "Well That's the truth, anyway looks like she was dragged into the mirror world".

"Will she be okay?" I asked, and he nodded "Yeah, Elaine can handle the mirror world effects for a bit" he said, before taking out his deck "So just sit here and watch" he said, lifting his deck in front of him making his belt appear.

"Henshin" he said, slotting the deck into the belt making several grey images appear before they all combined to form his rider form as he jumped into the mirror world.

"Hey wait!" I said, lifting up my own deck and lifting it in front of the reflection "He shin!" I said but nothing happened.

"Uh, henshin?" I said again, but nothing happened "Transform!" I said with nothing happening "Kamen Rider!" I yelled, but still nothing.

"Damn it" I said, looking away before a idea popped in my head "GOT IT!" I said, moving to the reflection one more time

"ECTO PHASE ACTIVATE!" I yelled, but still nothing "Should've expected something so cornet wouldn't work".

* * *

**Mirror World**

**Ken P.O.V.**

I landed into the world, in my armour as I got up and looked around to see the entire place filled with webs "Looks like some bug types made a home here" I said, continuing to walk.

As I continued walking, I noticed small tracks and began following the tracks until I found a bunch of bug Pokémon all about to eat a struggling bag of webs with a person inside.

The bug Pokémon their included Weedle's, Wormples, Grubbins and some Joltiks as well.

"So you were the one who took Elaine" I said, pulling out my sword and entering a fighting position "Well I'm not letting you kill her that easily" I said, as I began running towards them.

The bug Pokémon noticed me and began shooting webs, Poison needles and some acid but I jumped over them all and grabbed Elaine before jumping back.

I stabbed my sword into the web ball and slashed the webs off her freeing the girl "You okay?" I asked, helping the girl up.

"Y-Yeah, thanks" she said, standing up before looking around "What happened to this place?" Elaine asked, surprised at how different this place was compared to the real world.

We turned around to the bug Pokémon running towards us "Stay back, I got this" I said, pulling out a card from my deck before placing it in my sword.

**_SWORD VENT!_**

From the nearby reflection my weapon shot from the reflection as I caught it and began running towards the bug Pokémon.

They all began jumping towards me but I pushed them back with my two weapons before stabbing into two of them.

The Weedles shot some poison shots at me but I knocked them back before stabbing into the Weddles and than kicking some wormples away.

I than heard the sound of buzzing as I looked up to see several Beedrills and Dustoxs as they flew towards us.

"Looks like I'll need something stronger" I said, pulling out a card with a picture of Crobat on it before a placed it in the sword and closed it,

**_ADVENT!_**

Crobat flew towards the Dustoxs and began fighting them as the Beedrills flew towards me as I readied my weapons.

A caught one of the Beedrills, drills before stabbing them with my weapon and kicking them beck before spinning around and stabbing another one.

Meanwhile Crobat dodged some of the Dustoxs air slash's before sending a shadow ball at them knocking them back.

I than moved out of the way of a Beedrills slash before stabbing into the falling Dustox's and throwing them at the Beedrills.

"Time to finish this" I said, pulling out a card and placing it in my sword.

**_FINAL VENT!_**

Crobat flew towards me and attached to my back forming a cape, as I jumped into the air, his wings covered my body becoming a drill as we shot towards the Pokémon causing a large explosion killing them.

"I guess that's that" I said, looking around for any more Pokémon but than I felt something land on my back "Huh?".

Suddenly I felt electricity go Crobat and my bodies as I fell on to my knee's "W-What…" I said, as I saw a Joltik jump off my back before calling it's friends.

Several different bug type Pokémon appeared and began slaying it's webs on me and Crobat sticking us in place "Get off!" I yelled, struggling to break free.

"Ken!" Elaine said, before we heard rumbling as we looked over to see a large Centiskorch breaking through the walls towards us.

**Real world**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

"No,no,no,no!" I yelled, slamming at the window trying to get in but no luck "Why can't I get in! It worked last time!".

I than pulled out my deck and took out the contract card "I have no choice" I said, lifting up the contract card.

"Charizard!" I yelled, gripping my deck "YOU WANTED A CONTRACT RIGHT? THAN LET'S DO IT!" I yelled, as a bright light shined from the card.

When I opened my eyes I found my self back in the black void from a my dream except the Charizard was flying around me "So that was you sending me the dream…".

**"Tell me human, what is your wish what is the thing your dream for" **he asked, as I gripped the deck.

"I don't have a dream of my own… I've always had my life planned out for me… so my wish is… to find my own destiny" I said, as it smirked **"Good wish"**.

There was a bright light and I was back in the grey armor as the Charizard stared at me **"We are now bonded human, together we shall win this war".**

"War? What war" I asked, making it blink **"I guess, you haven't been told all the details yet no matter you'll be told, eventually".**

**"Now let's begin"** The Charizard said, as it began circling around my body before entering inside me changing the armour

A golden head appeared on the front of the deck that had the shape of the Charizard's head, the blue navy of the armour changed to a dark red as the grey gauntlet became red and more dragon themed as the grey line on top of the belt met changed into a dragon symbol like on the deck.

**"Tell me your name in this form"** I heard, Charizard say as I gripped my hand "I'm Ethan Taylor but in this for I'm… Kamen Rider Ryuki!" I said, as a bright light shined around me.

**Mirror World**

**Third person P.O.V.**

The Centiskorch stood tall in front of Ken and Elaine as Ken struggled to break from the bug Pokémon's web.

"Elaine! Get out of here!" Ken yelled, as Elaine stood in front of him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU IDIOT!" Ken yelled, as Elaine looked at him.

"No! I can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to get out of here and win this war" Elaine said, as the Centiskorch began charging up a flame.

**(Play A Boundless life from Kamen Rider Ryuki)**

"Get away!" Knight yelled, as Elaine closed her eyes but before the Centiskorch could burn her a quick blur caught the girl and moved her out of the way.

Elaine opened her eyes and looked up to see the Charizard her carrying her before landing on the ground and putting the girl down before towards the Centiskorch before roaring at it.

"What the! That Charizard saved Elaine" Knight said, before stream of fire shot towards his webs freeing him.

Knight looked over to see Ryuki there with a mechanical Charizard head on his arm which quickly disappeared "Another rider?".

Ryuki looked at his armour before smirking "I feel like… I CAN DO THIS!" He yelled, pulling out a card with a picture of a sword that looked like Charizard tail called the Drag Saber before putting it in his Gauntlet.

**_SWORD VENT!_**

From the nearby window the Drag Saber shot from the window towards Ryuki who caught, and at the same time as Charizard ran towards the bug Pokémon near Knight as Charizard flew towards the Centiskorch.

"That Charizard… his voice… is that ETHAN?!" Elaine gasped, and it seemed like Knight figured it out as well as they watched the fight go on.

Some of the bug Pokémon shot at Ryuki but he knocked their projectiles away with his sword before slashing some of them.

Some Joltic tried jumping on him to shock him but Ryuki took out a card before placing it in his gauntlet.

**_STRIKE VENT!_**

Flames surrounded his arm before transforming into a Charizard head which roared before he pointed it at the Joltics and it shot a flame thrower that burned the bug Pokémon before turning to the rest and fighting them.

Meanwhile the Charizard was moving out of the way of the Centiskorch's attacks as it tried to ram into the Charizard but it just flew out of the way while firing at the large Pokémon.

Tried than flew up high before spinning around as his tailed glowed and dashing towards the large Pokémon hitting it with it's tail knocking it back.

"Take this" Ethan yelled, killing the last bug Pokémon before helping knight up "You idiot, what were you thinking we told you not to use the deck".

"I had to do something, I couldn't just stand around and do nothing" Ethan said, as Ken's cofffed "Your just like Elaine".

"Fine, we'll talk later let's finish this" Knight said, and Ryuki nodded as they pulled out their finisher cards before putting them in Ryuki Gauntlet and Knights Sword.

**_FINAL VENT!_**

**_FINAL VENT!_**

Knight jumped into the air along with Ryuki as Charizard and Crobat flew towards them and Charizard began spinning around Ryuki as Crobat attached to Knights back becoming a cape.

Ryuki began flipping around as the cape surrounded Knight's body becoming a drill.

Ryuki entered a kicking pose as the two kicked towards Centiskorch as Charizard shot a Fire Blast at the two engulfing them in fire as they kicked through the Pokémon.

When they landed on the ground they noticed Centiskorchs body was shinning and at the same time Ethan's deck was shinning "What the?" He said, pulling out the card revealing a picture of a poke ball on it.

"Use it, it mean you can capture the Pokémon" Knight said, and Ryuki nodded "Alright" he said, placing the card into his Gauntlet.

**_CAPTURE VENT!_**

"W-Woah!" Ryuki yelled, as a large poke ball appeared in his hand before he threw it at the large Pokémon as it was absorbed into the large poke ball.

The ball shook its self several times before shinning and transforming into a card with a picture of Centiskorch which flew towards Ryuki who caught it.

**(End song)**

"Ethan, why did you make a contract with the Pokémon" Elaine asked, running up to them "I just couldn't sit around… and watch you get killed".

They were about to have a argument but than Knight noticed that they were dissolving away "We'll talk about this later, we have to go" Knight said, and the other two nodded before they ran away from the mirror world not noticing some one watching them.

It was another rider, he had a mostly green chest armour with blade on the armour sand a card scanner on of the arms, it's bottom was mostly white with red marks all over it and he had a helmet that was similar to Gallade except looking like a knight. He also had a cape on his back.

"Guess I didn't need to step in after all" he said, before turning around "I'll leave my sister to you… Kamen Rider Ryuki" the rider said, before striking a pose before jumping away to who knows where.

**The scene shattered as several silhouettes of rider including Ryuki and Knight we're shown before dissolving away.**

* * *

**And done, so what did you guys think of the new chapter I really liked it and I'm glad I was able to give a bit more focus on Ethan**

**Anyway about the Capture Card's their a original idea I had which you will see what they do next chapter**

**Anyway on to the reviews.**

**DCDGojira:No, I just made his second name refrence to Dragon Knight same with Ken also if you want to send a rider than send me a Private Message.**

**LegionnaireBlaze: I didn't want Ryuki to be too OP by having a baby legendary Pokémon.**

**Pyrojack25: Thanks for the submisson if you have any more just send them to me.**

**That's all I have to say so if you have any rider ideas just send them to me and review the story if you want but for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	4. Shall we play a game?

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Pokémon Mirror War this chapter we'll be having a bit of development between the main trio.**

**We will also be having the first one of your riders popping up in this chapter so look forward to that.**

**Anyway don't have much else to say so let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Biggest Dreamer**

* * *

**Battle Club**

**Third person P.O.v.**

"Gah!" Ethan yelled, as Ken kicked him into the wall "You really are an idiot aren't you? Making a contract with Pokémon with out even thinking about anything".

"Ken stop it!" Elaine yelled, but Ken ignored her as he pulled out his deck "This is the result of becoming a rider, I should just take you out now!".

"W-Why? I just wanted to help you two" Ethan said, but Ken just summoned his belt "And I thank you for that, but unfortunately Kamen Riders can't co-exist" he said, confusing Ethan.

"W-What are you talking about, you guys stop those wild Pokémon right? Wouldn't it better of there's more than one?" Ethan asked, Ken growl as he was about to place the deck into his driver but than Elaine moved in between the two.

"Elaine… move" he said, glaring at her but she shook her head "No, it isn't fair if you just attack him if he doesn't even know the rules".

"Then this is the perfect chance to take him out" Ken said, but Elaine shook her head "If you take him out…than I'm not helping you anymore!".

"Elaine" Ethan muttered, as Ken gripped his deck before removing his belt and turning around "Fine, but remember the next time we meet I will take you out" he said, before walking off.

Elaine turned around and helped Ethan up "Sorry about him, he's usually nice but when it comes to rider business…" she said, but Ethan just raised his hands.

"It's alright, I'm not that hurt" Ethan said, but than Elaine noticed a cut on his cheek which was dripping blood.

"Your bleeding!" Elaine gasped, getting real close to him while pulling out something from her pocket.

"Uhh!" Ethan blushed, as Elaine put something on his cheek "Stat still… and there!" She said, placing the band aid on his cheek.

"There all done" she said, making Ethan blush even more "Hmm? What's wrong" she blinked, turning her head in confusion.

"C-Close" he stuttered, making Elaines eyes widen and her turn red when she realised "O-Oh!" She said, jumping back "S-Sorry about that" she said, bowing.

"Um, if you don't mind, could you meet me tomorrow after school" she asked, and Ethan nodded "Yeah, s-sure" he said, making her smile.

"Thank you" she said, before turning around and running off "W-Wait!" Ethan called, but she was already long gone.

"D-Darn" he said, before feeling the band-aid on his cheek "Guess I'll go find dad" he said, before turning around and walking toward the battle zone.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ryo yelled, as he won another battle "And that's his sixth win in a row, he truly is the undefeated gym leader" The announcer yelled, as Ethan sweatdropped.

"Of course dad would be like that" Ethan sighed, before shrugging "Guess I should just sit down, this'll take awhile" he said, walking off as he looked at the deck in his hand.

Ethan sighed and put it back in his pocket not noticing some with curly brown hair and round glasses stalking him as he wrote on his notes.

He sported and all black leather attire, as well as a white skull themed mask hiding his face so so no one could recognises him as well as a red scarf.

"So that's the new rider? Let's see if I can have some fun with him" he said, with a smirked watching Ethan leave.

* * *

**Ethan's house**

**Third person P.O.V.**

After coming back home Ethan spent his night looking at his new deck with a frown remembering what Ken told him.

**_"unfortunately Kamen Riders can't co-exist" _**

"Why is that… why can't Kamen Riders co-exist…" he muttered, looking at his deck before sighing "I'll have to ask Elaine to tomorrow".

**"Hmm, you seem confused"** He heard, making him jump "Ah! What the" I yelled, looking to the reflection to see the Charizard staring at me while speaking to him telepathically.

"Your still here?" Ethan asked, as he scoffed **"Of course I'm still here, why wouldn't I be? We're contracted remember".**

"Well do you think you can explain something to me, what are the jobs of the riders? And What can they co-exist" He asked, as he looked away **"I'm just a Pokémon, why the hell would I know".**

"Oh right" Ethan said, scratching his head as Charizard turned around **"Follow me, your still new to this so I might as well show you a few things".**

"Uh, sure" he said, standing up before raising his deck in front of the mirror summoning the V-buckle which attached it's self to his waist.

"Henshin!" He yelled, raising his arm diagonally before inserting his deck into his belt before two silhouettes of Ryuki to appear and over lap with Ethan transforming into Ryuki.

"Sha!" He yelled, before jumping into the mirror warping him into the mirror world version of his room.

"So why did you want me to come over here?" Ethan asked, leaving his house and looking around feeling the cold air hit his suit "G-G-Geez w-why is it so c-cold" he asked, crossing his arms.

**"There's probably some ice type Pokémon around, they'll be a good for training"** he said, confusing Ethan as he looked over at his contract Pokémon.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, as the Pokémon just shook his head **"Never mind, they should just be around the corner".**

Ethan nodded and ran around the corner to see a group of snover freezing the area as a large Abomasnow freezing more of the area.

**(Play Slash from Digimon tamers)**

"Alright, let's do this" he said, pulling out a card before sliding down the Drag Visor and inserted the card before closing the visor.

**_ADVENT!_**

Charizard extended his wings and flew towards Abomasnow shooting a fire blast at the Pokémon knocking him back.

The Snover began shooting out a icy wind at Ryuki so he moved out of the way before pulling out another card and placed it into his drag visor.

**_SWORD VENT!_**

Ryuki caught the sword as it flew in before he ran towards the Snover and slashed him several times before kicking him back.

The Snover then began shooting razor leaves at Ryuki hitting him a few time before he quickly pulled out a another card and inserted it into the visor.

**_STRIKE VENT!_**

A mechanical version of Charizard's head appeared on Ryuki's arm before he jumped up and blasting a large flamethrower incinerating the Snover's turning them into small balls of light.

He turned around to see Charizard still fighting the Abomasnow. Ryuki ran towards the fighting Pokémon as Charizard flew out of the way of a ice beam.

"Gonna need to finish this" he said, pulling out a card and inserted into his visor before striking a pose.

**_FINAL VENT!_**

Ryuki jumped into the air as Charizard flew behind him before he switched to a kicking pose as Charizard shot a fire blast at Ryuki.

Ryuki was engulfed in flames as he sent a flaming kick at the Abomasnow making the Pokémon explode turning him into a ball of light.

**(End song)**

Charizard flew up and ate the balls of lights **"Ahh, now that tastes good"** Charizard said, making Ryuki sweatdrop.

"You just wanted to get something to eat, didn't you"Ryuki asked, as Charizard smirked **"Hey I just tried killing two birds with one stone".**

"Yeah yeah what ever" he said, before leaving to get back home before anybody else notices.

As he walked off Charizard smelt something, he turned around but saw nobody **"Hmm.."** he said, mused before flying off where the scent is coming from.

* * *

**Raizen Highschool**

**Dusk**

In the Highschool a group of people were leaving the school after their club activities were finished for the day.

"Oh I left something in class, you guys go on ahead" a girl said, as she ran back to the school while her friends.

When she made it to the class room, it was empty all except for a mask on the teachers desk "Huh, what's that" she said.

She felt something compelling her to get a closer look as she picked it up. It had a black colour with blue markings on it.

"Looks like a yamask's mask? Strange" she mumbled, unconsciously about to place it on her face before black tendrils came out and wrapped around her head forcing her mask on her.

"HRMM! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed, trying to rip off the mask not realizing she was stumbling towards the window before she fell into the mirror world "Somebody Help!".

The man who was stalking Ethan was there as well, smiling as he saw her fall into the Mirror World "Shall we play a game".

* * *

**The next day**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

I yawned as I to my classroom, I hadn't got much sleep after Charizard tricked me into getting some food for him.

"Hey Ethan!" I heard, before patted my back "Huh?! Who" I said, turning around to see Jack smiling behind me.

"Oh hey jack, what's up?" I said, as we entered the classroom with a few students inside "Nothing much, I heard your dad dominated the Battle Club today".

"Well he is one of the strongest gym leaders so that to be expected" I said, sitting down as he did the same "I'm just surprised you don't brag about him more?" He asked, and I just shrugged.

I looked over to see Elaine walking and as she did, she looked k er at me. We shared a look before she quickly looked away before sitting down.

'What was that about?' I thought, before turning to Jack "So I hear we're getting a new teacher today".

"Really" I blinked, looking at him "Why? Did something happen" I asked, confused as he shrugged "Apparently our old teacher went missing or something" he said, as I nodded.

A few minutes later when everyone was in the the principle came in along with someone we didn't know.

He had curly brown hair with glasses that covered his eyes, A black tailored suit with a red tie, jeans and boots as well as a white shirt.

"Alright everyone, as you heard your previous teacher had went missing so for now this will be your new home teacher, Dexter Collins, I hope you all get along with him" the Principle said, as Dexter stood forward.

"Hello everyone, as the principle just told you, you can all call me Mr. Collins I hope we all get along" he said, with a smile but for some reason I had a bad feeling about him.

**After class**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

**_RING! RING!_**

We all looked up to see the bell ringing, as Mr Collins smiled "Alright everyone, I hope enjoy the rest of your day and don't forget to do your homework" he said, before getting up and leaving.

"So Ethan wanna do anything after school?" Jack asked, as I looked up "Hmm… I'm not sure" I said, before we heard someone walk up to us.

"Ethan, could you meet me up on the roof" she said, as my eyes widened "O-Oh right sure" I said, remembering that we'd meet up today.

She then began walking to the roof as Jack bumped me with his elbow "Oh ho, now what was all that about?" He asked, with a smirk.

"N-Nothing man, come on she just wants to talk" I said, standing up and grabbing my bag before making my way to the roof of the school.

There I saw Elaine looking over the banister with a sad look in her eyes before she turned to me with a fake smile.

"Good you're here, let's get started" she said, walking up to me before raising her hand "Could I have a look at your deck?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Oh sure" I said, pulling my deck out of my pocket before handing it to her as she looked it over,

"So could you please explain what the riders are and why they can't co exist, and what is the mirror world?" I asked, as she sighed.

"Well, the mirror world is another world that can be accessed through the mirror, thought it's poison to people who aren't riders and even then, they can only stay there for about two hours at most".

"Wait but what about you? Why can you stay in the mirror world?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow making her look down.

"I… I don't know why I can stay in there without a deck… all I know is that it has something to do with my brother" she said, and I nodded.

"So… then what about the riders, why can they co exist?" I asked, as she looked at me "Because… only one can survive to win the war".

"What… war?" I asked, as she looked at me surprised "You don't know about the rider war?!, but Drake would've told you".

"Not really, I just kind of bumped into him and he dropped the deck into my pocket" I said, scratching my head as she pulled out her phone and showed me a picture "This is what he looked like, look familiar?".

I looked at the photo and he looked a bit different then how I saw him, he had short grey hair with blue and was wearing a white shit with a grey blazer and grey trousers.

"Huh, he looks a bit different than when I saw him?" I said, making her blink "Really?" She asked, and I nodded "Yeah, he looked a lot older with longer hair and was wearing different clothes".

"Oh…that cant be him this was just a year ago" she said, looking down as I frowned "Oh…un Sorry" I said, as she looked at me "Oh no it's alright".

There was a bit of a awkward silence between us before I sighed "So, Uh about that rider war thing, what is that?" I asked, making her jump.

"Oh um right, you see there are hundreds of riders all over the region" she said, surprising me "Hundereds?!".

"Yeah, I was surprised as well" she said, as I blinked "Why are there so many, and why can't they co-exist".

"Because… the last rider standing gets one wish" she explained, making my eyes widen "A wish?".

"Yeah… I don't how but my brother said that the mirror world has the power to grant a wish, I don't know why he's doing this though".

"So then that guy from before is only helping you so he could get his wish easier" I said, and she nodded "That jerk!" I yelled, but she shook her head.

"No, he's doing it for a good reason" she said, as I looked at her "Really?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, his sister was put into a coma after a car crash… so he's fighting so she would wake up" she said, making me look down "…Huh…".

We then heard someone opening the door to the roof, so Elaine quickly grabbed me and made me hide behind the corner.

"What's u-" I said, as she looked at me "Please don't let anyone know about the mirror world" she said, and I nodded.

"Hey did you hear?" One of the students said, as the other looked at him "No, what is it?" He asked, as the other one crossed his arms.

"Well apparently people have been disappearing when they're the only person in the school" he said, as the other student nodded.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, didn't another teacher disappear as well?" He said, and the student nodded "Yeah".

"Do you think that could be a mirror Pokémon?" I asked, and she nodded "Yeah, probably do you mind if we could check it out tonight?".

I blushed a bit at what she said before I nodded "Oh uh, sure. I said, making her smile before she left the roof.

I just sighed and slid down the wall a bit "Man… what did I get myself into now" I sighed, before getting up to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Hospital**

**Ken P.O.V.**

"Hey Marine" I said, as I walked into the hospital room where I saw my little sister on the bed with a breathing apparatus on her.

She had long black hair going down to her back with hazel coloured eyes, she wore a hospital gown that was mostly white with a few black lines going around it.

"She's be about the same age as Ethan, wouldn't she" I said, sitting down as I looked at her… it's been three years since the car accident that killed my parents and our Marine into a coma.

I had a bouquet of flowers in my hands as I went and took out the old flowers and replaced it with the new flowers on the desk next to her.

I sighed and pulled out the deck, thinking back to how I got it "…Marine… I promise you… I'll make you wake up no matter what!" I said, seriously while looking at her.

I then heard my phone ring as I took it out my pocket "It's Elaine…" I murmured, before answering the phone placing the phone next to my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow **"Ken, I heard a rumor of mirror Pokémon showing up at my school".**

"Again? Why is there so many Mirror Monsters showing up lately" I sighed, before sighing "Fine did you get any other details?".

**"Well I'm pretty sure that they normally appear around night"** she explained, and I nodded "Alright, I'll meet you at the school tonight".

I hung up the phone before standing up and smiling at my sister "See you later… Marine" I said, before turning around and walking off.

* * *

**Night time**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Ethan waited outside of the school at the dead of night, he had left late so he could meet Elaine but as he waited he heard another set of footsteps.

"So… Elaine invited you to this as well Huh?" He heard, before turning around to see Ken walking up to him "Ken…" he said, stiffening.

"Heh, what's wrong? You scared of me" he said, with a small smirk as Ethan "N-No" he said, making Ken snicker.

"Elaine already told you about the rider war, didn't she? He asked, and I hesitantly nodded "Y-Yeah, she did".

"Heh, don't worry I won't kill you yet, you'd be useful as a human shield" he said, which jut got me angry "What the heck's that meant to mean" I said, grabbing his coat.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go at it" he said, pushing me off of him before taking out his deck, I was bout to do the same but then…

"Sorry I'm late" we looked, over to see Elaine running up to us as we put our decks away into our pockets.

"Sorry, my aunt needed my help with something's so it took awhile for me too leave" she said, and we nodded "It's alright".

"What were you two talking about?" She asked, as Ken just patted her head "Oh don't worry, you don't know need to know".

"Hey whats that meant to mean!" Elaine pouted, chasing after Ken as I followed "Hey Wait up!" I said, as we ran into the school.

"Huh, it's strange it isn't locked" Ken said, as we walked through the halls ways of the school "Yeah, I wonder why…".

"It's almost like someone wanted us to come here" I mentioned, as Ken looked at me before looking away "I'll go look up stairs, you two search down here" he said, before running up the stairs.

"K-Ken Wait!" Elaine said, but Ken was already gone "Is he usually going off like that?" I asked, and she just sighed "Yeah".

"Well we might as well take a look, let's just try and check our classroom" I suggested, and she nodded "Yeah, good ides" she said, as we began walking deeper into the school.

* * *

**Second floor**

**Ken P.O.V.**

I walked down the dark hallway, I left the others cause I had a bad feeling that somebody was watching us "Where are you…".

"I've been waiting for you" I heard, as I looked up to the sound of footsteps walking towards me as I took a defensive stance.

He wore a leather biker outfit with spikes on the arms and the shoulders as well as a white skull mask.

"Kehehe, I've been looking forward to fighting you" he said, before pointing at me "Kamen Rider Knight".

"I see, so you know about my rider name? So that makes you a rider?" I asked, as he smirked and threw up a deck.

"Your right, you can call me Kamen Rider…" he said, before catching the deck and showing it to me which had a picture of a coffin "…Anubis".

He pointed his deck to a reflection which summoned his V-buckle before inserting the deck into his belt "Henshin" he said, transforming him into his rider form.

He looked like a pharaoh **(think Kamen rider spect Tutankhamen form)** coloured black and purple with bright red eyes covered by a visor and with a Ankh weapon that he could insert cards into.

I summoned my own V-Buckle and inserted the deck into my belt "HENSHIN!" I yelled, running towards the rider as the armour surrounded my body transforming into Kamen rider knight.

I tried punching him but he caught my fist before he threw me to the nearest reflection into the mirror war.

I feel down on to the ground and shook my head before looking up to see him entering the mirror world as well.

He then pulled out a card and inserted it into the Ankh which summoned a scythe as he grabbed it before beginning to run towards me.

I rolled out of the way of his attacked before drawing my blade and running towards him before we began clashing blades.

I jumped back and pulled out a another card with a picture of a spear before I inserted it into my sword.

**_SWORD VENT!_**

I grabbed the spear and began running towards the rider with both my blades and attempted to attack him but he blocked it with his scythe before he spun it around and tripped me to the ground.

"Heh, is that the best you got? Too bad I thought this would be a fun game" he said, as I growled before kicking him back.

I grabbed my weapons and stood up as he pulled out another card I've never seen before and inserted it into his Ankh.

**_SHADOW VENT!_**

He then disappeared into the shadow's as I tried to attack him "Hey where did you go!" I yelled, looking around

**_ATTACK VENT!_**

Suddenly several black hands grabbed my body before trying to drag me back "W-What! Let's me go!".

I looked back to see a large black and purple sarcophagus "N-No!" I yelled, struggling to break free but it wasn't enough "Nooo!" I yelled, as I was dragged into the sarcophagus before it shut.

* * *

**First floor**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

"You sense anything?" I asked Elaine, as we walked around the hallways of our school "No not yet, and I can guess you haven't either" she asked, and I nodded.

"You think Ken will be alright on his own" I asked, as she sighed "I don't know, he's never really does things like this" she said, as we walked into our classroom.

We began looking around the classroom when I found a mask on the desk "Huh, what that…" I said, walking up to it.

It had a black colour with blue markings on it "It… looks like a Yamask's mask…" I said, as felt a sudden feeling to pick it up.

I lifted up the mask "What…is this feeling" I mumbled, getting a feeling of putting it on as I moved it close to my face but then.

"ETHAN!" Elaine yelled, pushing the mask off of me as the feeling "Huh?! Wha" I blinked, looking over at her "What?".

"T-The mask" she said, as I looked over to see several black hand moving around the mask before forming into a yamask.

It had several sharp fangs all over it's body like on it's mouth and hands that were tipped with poison "So it's ghost and poison" I said, summoning the V-buckle.

"Henshin!" I said, inserting the deck as several grey images appeared before moving to me transforming me into ryuki.

**(Play slash from Digimon tamers)**

"Elaine, stay back" I said, and she nodded going to hide as I looked over to see the Yamask moving back to the mirror world as I followed it.

I looked around me to see several ghost type Pokémon surrounding me like Haunters or Mismagius.

The Pokémon tried to attack me but I moved out of the way before pulling out a card and inserting it into the card reader.

**_SLASH VENT!_**

I tried slashing the ghost Pokémon but my sword just passed through it "Huh, what?!" I said, before the Pokémon punched me back.

"Ow! What am I meant to do my attack just pass through them" I said, before noticing a trigger on my sword.

"What does this do?" I said, pressing it before my sword was engulfed in fire "Cool! This'll work" I said, running towards the Pokémon.

I slashed through one of the ghost Pokémon making it explode before I turned around and slashed another one.

One of them tried to grab me but I jumped over it and slashed the Pokémon in half making it explode.

Several Pokémon began blasting at me so I pulled out a card and inserted it into my card reader.

**_GUARD VENT!_**

Charizards Wings sprouted from back and blocked the blast sending them back at the Pokémon making them explode.

"Gotta finish this!" I said, pulling out a card before inserting it into my card reader.

**_STRIKE VENT!_**

Charizard's head appeared on my hand as I spun around to the ghost type Pokémon before I began charging up fire into the head.

"Take this!" I yelled, blasting a powerful fire blast at the last few ghost Pokémon making them explode.

**(End song)**

"And done" I said, before walking to the reflection before jumping out to find Elaine waiting for me.

"Ethan, did you stop the Pokémon?" He asked, and I nodded giving a thumbs up "Yup, sure did thought I had some trouble".

"Good" she said, before looking down "I'm worried about Ken, if he found one of the masks then he might've been pulled into the mirror world" he said, and I nodded "Good idea" I said, before we began running up stairs.

We walked through the hallway and I had a feeling someone or something was watching us "You see anything?" I asked, but she shook her head "No not yet".

"I GOT YOU!" We heard, before a blur kicked me into the mirror war before following me on the way "ETHAN!".

"Ugh, what heck?" I said, before looking up to see a rider I've never seen before walking towards me "Who are you?" I said, getting up.

"Kamen rider Anubis, and it's you turn to play my game" he said, holding a scythe before running towards me.

"W-Wait!" I said, rolling out of the way before grabbing a card and inserting it into my drag visor.

**_SWORD VENT!_**

I grabbed the sword and began running towards him as he swung his scythe at me "Who are you, why are you doing this! Where's ken!".

"Heh heh, like I said I'm a rider like you, Anubis and you are the new player for my entertainment" he said, kicking me back to the ground.

"N-New player?" I asked, as he smirked before having a Cofagrigus hidden in the shadows open up to reveal Ken in his rider form tied up by many dark hands.

"KEN!" I yelled, getting up but the Cofagrigus closed up "Oh I don't think so, if you want him back then you will have to beat me" he said, as I got up and pulled out a card before inserting it into my Drag Visor.

**_STRIKE VENT!_**

Charizards head appeared on my arm as I began charging up flames so I can blast him "Oh, I don't think so" he pulled out a card and inserted into his Ankh.

**_WRAP VENT!_**

Suddenly some Mummy Bandages shot from the mirror and wrapped around Charizards mouth making me not able to blast him.

"What?!" I said, before he ran towards me and kicked me in the face knocking me back into the wall.

"Come on you can do better then that" he pouted, pulling out a card and he inserted it into his Ankh.

**_STRIKE VENT!_**

Coffagrigus had his four black arms begin moving towards me before they picked me up and began beating me "Gah!".

"Man, I thought you'd be more fun to beat but this is just getting and now" he said, having Coffagrigus throwme away.

"Guess I should just kill you now" he said, taking out a final vent card but then we heard banging from the window.

"Ethan! Get back up! You can lose yet!" Elaine yelled, banging on the window as I looked at her "E…Laine…".

"SHUT UP!" he said, having one of his black fist shatter the window in front of Elaine "Damn bitch, maybe I should have her join my game as well" he said, making my eyes widen.

"D-Don't you touch her, you bastard!" I said, standing up and picking up my sword as he looked at me "Oh and what will you do? Your just a newbie rider".

I felt a fire start bringing in me as I glared at him "…Who…the…hell…do…you…think…I AM!" I yelled, as I felt my self lose control.

**Switch P.O.V. to Third person**

**(Play Power to Terror)**

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ryuki yelled, as a large fire covered his entire body "Fascinating, this must be blaze? I have heard of some Pokémon who can't control so I guess you're the same".

"Well then time for round two!" He yelled, sending several black hands towards Ethan who just sliced the hands with his sword.

"Huh?!" Anubis said, before Ryuki passed by him and force Coffagrigus open before he pulled Knight out of there before throwing him through a reflection back to the real world.

"We're not done playing yet" Anubis yelled, running towards Ryuki who dodged all of his strikes before slashing him burning Anubis.

Ryuki pulled out a final vent card and inserted it into his drag visor "Alright, I think I had my fun for now" he said, getting up.

**_FINAL VENT!_**

Charizard came flying in and started circling Ryuki before he jumped into the air and sent a kick at the rider while Charizard engulfed him in fire but before he could hit him Anubis inserted a card into his Ankh.

**_WARP VENT!_**

Anubis and Coffagrigus disappeared as Ryuki kicked making him crash into the wall but the impact caused him to pass out.

Kamen Rider Knight came in through a reflection and looked down at the passed out Ryuki.

Knight considered leaving him there but then he picked the young rider up "I guess your pretty useful after all, I'll keep you alive after all" he said, walking back into the real world.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of the newest chapter of Pokémon Mirror war I liked it and using Kamen Rider Anubis.**

**I decided to let riders be able to use the Pokemon's ability so for example Ethan will be able to use Blaze to boost his attacks and fire power but causes him to lose control and maes even one final vent be the end.**

**Anyway with that said on to the reviews.**

**Justsomeguy49: The most you can have is six and it had to be the same type as you**

**Guest DCDGOJIRA: Meh, it was fine not great**

**Anyway with all of that said don't forget to like and review, send a rider if you have a idea, watch out for the virus and of course**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
